"Surfin' Hawaii" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
19:31 -- NEW DAY -- 19:31 *wakes up* 19:31 *wakes up* 19:31 *is still asleep* 19:31 Can you believe I'm still here!? 19:31 :D 19:31 no 19:31 >.> 19:31 Oh, yeah. 19:31 *** Haroldfan1 has been kicked by Lindsay| (Haroldfan1) 19:31 I'm totally ecstatic. 19:31 -.- 19:31 Really!? 19:31 :) 19:31 No. 19:31 -.- 19:31 *wakes up* 19:31 *scoff* Idiot. 19:31 * KG|Izzy skips to the showers. 19:32 *** Haroldfan1 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:32 Laaaaaaaaaa! 19:32 *through the intercom* GOOD MORNING, ADVENTURERS!! 19:32 O.O' 19:32 *sneezes* 19:32 :o 19:32 Oh no. 19:32 (wakes up) 19:32 There's an intercom in the bathroom!? 19:32 :( 19:32 :'( 19:32 *through the intercom* Before we start the challenge, you guys have some time to dish all your thoughts about the others in the confessional! Isn't that fun?! :d 19:32 Oooooooh! 19:32 Others? 19:32 Awesome. 19:32 O.o 19:32 Other what? 19:32 I have been waiting for this 19:32 >:D 19:32 *rushes to the cockpit confessional* 19:33 (walks to confessional) 19:33 *through the intercom* Confessionals are stored all around the plane, so... 19:33 *through the intercom* You'll have plenty of space! 19:33 CONF: Izzy is actually the most sane person left in the game. I actually trust her, despite how loony and crazy she is. 19:33 (conf) Everyone here is great! Have you seen these peoples' energy!? *flashback to Noah yawning in Italy, Heather filing her nails in Greece, and Lindsay braiding her hair in Egypt* 19:34 CONF: Lindsay has no idea what she is doing and I can trick her into doing anything I want. I saw how Heather took advantage and it's my time to do so. 19:34 CONF: And Heather, oh please. 19:34 (conf) Well, I don't really know what others to talk about...*talking behind camera* Oh! You meant like the other people who are still here. Right! Okay, so I like Izzy, she's okay. And Heather's my BFFFL. I don't really like Noah much...And, if Trent's still around here I like him too. :) 19:34 (conf) *checks nails* Well, it's no shocker that I made it here to the final four. I mean, come on, I'm dealing with a bunch of losers, and Lindsay. Seriously, it was easier for me to get into this than it was to get under the skin of some contestants. Eliminating them was just the first part. 19:34 *** Izzyfan has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:34 (conf) Noah's a hoot! Just like that owl behind me. 19:34 (conf) And, to all the losers that didn't make it to season three, don't take it personally, you're just not as good as me is all. :) 19:35 (conf) Bridgette, you're a low-life surfer chick with no friends, except your brainless boyfriend who can't take off his hat, because he thinks you can't "remove a man's soul". Courtney, filing lawsuits won't help those anger issues of yours. 19:35 *** Drama7867 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:35 (conf) Lindsay's great too, she's, like, me, only different. 19:35 (conf) And speaking of anger, I can totally see why rage-a-holic Eva didn't make it. Ezekiel, your girlfriend's super annoying, and...well, Justin, I can't say much about you except you're a bigger loser than Tubby, who didn't make it because he's just wasting oxegyn with his 300 pounds. 19:35 *** tdifanie100 has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 19:35 (conf) And, Geoff. STOP. TEXTING ME! *throws away phone violently* Aaargh! :@ 19:35 (conf) Heather can be a little bossy, but she's really, really smart. Um...Izzy's not really bossy she's just crazy 19:36 (conf) Heather's can be a little mean, but she can improve! *cough* Haha... no. *cough* 19:36 CONF: Nobody is going to see what's coming. Nobody. >:D 19:36 *** Chef_Hatchet has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:36 CONF: Especially Lindsay, oh man. Will she be surprised and confusd. 19:36 She will* 19:36 (I have to go real quick in a few minutes :-/) 19:36 (conf) It's like, I'm surrounded by losers. They're all just here in the finals because their allies got them here. I, on the other hand, am I team player. :d 19:36 *** Bigez is now known as Lindsay 19:36 (Is there any time that I can leave and not really miss anything?) 19:36 brb 19:36 (Bigez, slow down -_-) 19:36 (conf) *hears talking* Ugh, shut UP, Izzy! >.> 19:37 (No, FH) 19:37 (Not really.) 19:37 (Ugh.) 19:37 (Are you sure?) 19:37 (Before you came TDIFan told me to be you, sorry. :/) 19:37 (Bigez, change back for now though, I'm not gone yet) 19:37 *** Lindsay is now known as Bigez 19:38 okay! 19:38 Challenge time, losers!! :d 19:38 I think you're gonna like this one! 19:38 *sneezes* 19:38 I think I might have a cold... 19:38 : 19:38 :s 19:38 Eww, don't pass it onto me! 19:38 :o 19:39 Oh, sorry Heather. 19:39 *** Izzyfan has quit (Quit: Page closed) 19:39 As I was saying... 19:39 brb 19:39 Your challenge today is... 19:39 Hmmm... 19:39 Relaxing? ;) 19:39 :o 19:39 We're in Hawaii! 19:39 Eeeeeee!! 19:39 We get to relax. 19:39 :) 19:39 It's called a challenge, Lindsay. 19:40 -.- 19:40 :o 19:40 I'm pretty sure there's no relaxing there. 19:40 But Chris never lies! 19:40 Does he? 19:40 O.o 19:40 C: :d 19:40 Awww, look at his honest smile 19:40 :) 19:40 -_- 19:40 It's like talking to cardboard. 19:40 :o 19:40 Don't talk about him like that 19:40 he's right there 19:41 you'll hurt his feelings 19:41 No, not -- aaargh! 19:41 *plane lands in Hawaii* 19:41 (Is anyone active?) 19:41 (Yes.) 19:41 (Noah is Brb though...) 19:41 (and I need to go get food.) 19:41 (Fine, I'll just talk to myself, then.) 19:42 (and Izzy is God knows where) 19:42 (I'll stay until they come back, I suppose) 19:42 (Sorry, sister STOLE computer when I ran for a second. >.>) 19:42 Wha....? 19:42 *plane lands in Hawaii* 19:42 Hawaii!? 19:42 :D 19:42 Ah, the city of Relaxation! 19:42 (back) 19:42 The sun, the fun... 19:42 (:D) 19:42 The heat strokes. -.-' 19:42 Didn't I catch a shark, roast it, then throw it back in the Pacific here? 19:42 :| 19:42 *walks off plane* 19:43 * KG|Izzy walks off. 19:43 Eeeeeeeeeee!! 19:43 * Chris|Heather walks off plane. 19:43 *follows Chris* 19:43 CONF: Well, remember when I said Izzy was sane? I don't think she is really... :| Meh. 19:43 (walks off plane) 19:43 *** XoTulleMorXo has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:43 (brb) 19:43 Chris, can you just give me the cheque, please? 19:43 *** Lindsay| has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 19:43 I think we all know who's going to win. 19:43 -.- 19:43 Yeah, Noah! 19:43 :D 19:43 *points to self* 19:43 lose* 19:43 Oh, zip it, Noah. 19:43 You were voted off first two seasons ago. 19:43 I'd say that's pretty lame. 19:43 Two seasons later 19:43 I am here in the final four 19:44 You got eliminated fourth last season 19:44 So you are a lamebrain also 19:44 :| 19:44 And you also lost your hair 19:44 Ooh, lame-brain. 19:44 Nice insult. -.- 19:44 What now? :p 19:44 What now? 19:44 Even when I was bald 19:44 I was still better-looking than you 19:44 And, is that hair, or a dead rat? 19:44 * KG|Izzy throws some snad at Lindsay. 19:44 :D 19:44 Your stalker is looking for you 19:44 ;) 19:44 What? 19:44 (Is Lindsay going to have an understudy? :|) 19:45 (Nalyd?) 19:45 *** Bigez is now known as Lindsay 19:45 oh, and hey, here's an idea, Noah! :D 19:45 GET A LIFE. :@ 19:45 :-O 19:45 (I'd rather not :|) 19:45 I have one. 19:45 You probably have guys doing your homework 19:45 Uhhh, yeah. 19:45 Guys don't fight, like OJ always says, fighting don't bring nothin but trouble. 19:45 :) 19:45 Lindsay 19:45 At least I'm not a total nerdling! 19:45 (conf) *shivers* That was colder than that time I ended up in Yukon in only my bathing suit! Wonder how that happened.... 19:45 Here's some news for you 19:46 Yuh-huh? :D 19:46 Okay, enough with the fighting! 19:46 Never mind. >.> 19:46 I said... *pulls out bullhorn* ENAFF. :@ 19:46 X_x' 19:46 *yawn* Are we going to have a challenge today? I figured not, since Iziot and Nidiot are both mentally and physically incapable of doing ANYTHING. >.> 19:46 Hey! 19:46 Indeed, we'll be having a challenge, alright! 19:46 Ouch! Chris, I think you punctured my pancreas. :( 19:46 I can throw a starfish! :@ 19:46 Right here on Maui's beaches! 19:46 It's a surfing contest! : 19:46 It's a surfing contest! :d* 19:46 :| 19:47 Isn't Hawaii that place with that active tornado? 19:47 * KG|Izzy picks up a starfish and throws it like a frisbee, but it ends up having a boomerang effect and hits Noah in the head. 19:47 Oops! 19:47 * WM|Noah falls 19:47 Ow 19:47 >.> 19:47 * WM|Noah gets up 19:47 Heh heh, sorry Noah! 19:47 (conf) I can't say much about Lindsay, except, she's kind of a M-O-R-O-N. And, let's hope she didn't just think I said "Massage". 19:47 >_______< 19:47 CONF: Wait until I tell Lindsay the truth. 19:47 Up first... 19:47 Is .... 19:47 WAIT! 19:47 Oh, oh, I forgot~! 19:47 Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? 19:47 What!? 19:47 Your bathing suits! 19:47 :d 19:48 :-O 19:48 (Family Guy reference FTW XD) 19:48 (CONF) You know what would be sooo great? If me and Heather made it to finals! :D 19:48 Go into the plane, and get them out! 19:48 * KG|Izzy skips into the plane. 19:48 (Noah gets on the plane and puts bathing suit on, walks back out) 19:48 Yeah. And, FYI, you're supposed to WEAR them, Izzy. *flashback of In Gold We Trust* 19:48 Eeeee! Finally, a swim suit contest! 19:48 -.- 19:48 I wouldn't talk, Ms. Braless. 19:48 O.O 19:48 Shut up. 19:48 I'm wearing a bra this time. 19:48 * Lindsay puts on bathing suit. 19:49 :| 19:49 Is it a push-up? 19:49 :D 19:49 And, since I forgot to pack a bathing suit... 19:49 (I just remembered) 19:49 I remember that time when I put on my bathing suit! 19:49 (Noah is the only guy left XD) 19:49 I'll just swim in my undergarments, or whatever they're called. :d 19:49 * Lindsay reminises puts on bathing suit. 19:49 *puttin 19:49 (Your thong? -.-) 19:49 *putting 19:49 *** Lindsay| has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:49 (back) 19:49 *takes off clothes, revealing a red-hot bra and a red underwear* 19:49 *** Lindsay is now known as Bigez 19:49 (WB) 19:49 I'm ready. :d 19:49 :| 19:49 O.o 19:49 :| 19:49 Ewww... 19:49 Heather 19:49 What? I forgot to pack my bathing suit. 19:49 <.< 19:49 You lost your clothes 19:49 Hey, at least I can fit in mine. :D 19:50 :-O 19:50 First up is Noah! 19:50 Basically 19:50 * KG|Izzy changes and skips back to the beach. 19:50 How it's going to work is, you get a surfboard 19:50 Then, ya get on the surfboard 19:50 mhm 19:50 When you get into the water, show me your raddest surf-moves! 19:50 And I'll judge you. 19:50 (Op?) 19:50 *** Chris|Heather sets mode +o on Lindsay| 19:50 Okay 19:50 (Thanks) 19:50 Umm... 19:50 Wait. 19:50 Are we really supposed to bathe in... 19:50 :o 19:50 Sand-water? 19:50 Ewww. 19:50 Salt* 19:50 * KG|Izzy cracks her knuckles and neck. 19:51 It'll get my hair wet!! 19:51 (sandwater XDDD) 19:51 :o 19:51 So 19:51 Wear a hairnet! :D 19:51 Well, your hair should be washed sometime, Heather 19:51 :-/ 19:51 Are you saying you won't do it? 19:51 It gets all greasy sometimes. 19:51 Heather obviously hasn't swam before. -.-' 19:51 CONF: C'mon.... c'mon. 19:51 (tries to hold laughing in) 19:51 Oh, oh, yeah, because, unlike these other freaks, I just LOVE to spend my time swimming 24/7! -.-' 19:51 :o 19:51 I love swimming too!! 19:52 I always swim! I'm a professional sand-swimmer! :D 19:52 If you back out now, you're eliminated. 19:52 Remember. 19:52 That's just "awesome" 19:52 Sudden-death. ^_^ 19:52 So 19:52 Grrr...F 19:52 Whoever gets the lowest score? 19:52 Fine, I'll do it.* 19:52 Gets eliminated? 19:52 Whatever. 19:52 * KG|Izzy drops to the floor and crazily moves her feet and hands. 19:52 Basically, Noah. 19:52 See that? THREE centimeters. 19:52 Noah, you're up first. 19:52 :d 19:52 (Noah gets on the surfboard) 19:52 Let's hope that Noah's giant ego doesn't break that surfboard. >.> 19:53 Can I begin? 19:53 Sure. 19:53 Okay 19:53 *** Watcher8 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 19:53 Pffft, good luck. 19:53 You'll need it. 19:53 >.> 19:53 (Noah begins to surf and a giant wave begins to catch up with him) 19:53 Hang ten... c'mon... 19:53 :o 19:53 (Noah begins the motion of a hang ten) 19:54 O.o 19:54 :| 19:54 CONF: I am so going to screw up. :| 19:54 Is he going to jump off? 19:54 Wow! I thought the only thing he could hang up was his grandma's underwear!! :o 19:54 (XDD) 19:54 *** Watcher000 has quit (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) 19:54 And the phone, when he's calling a cute boy! 19:54 Uhhh, girl. :d 19:54 :o 19:54 Noah likes boys? 19:54 Duh. 19:54 Ohhh... 19:54 Isn't it obvious? 19:54 He likes Izzy, doesn't he? 19:54 -.- 19:54 :o 19:54 Hey! 19:54 (Noah does a hang ten) 19:54 Izzy's a boy?! 19:54 :o 19:55 I don't you f- (Noah falls in the water) 19:55 *giggles* 19:55 Just because I was Dracula for Halloween doesn't mean anything! 19:55 :@ 19:55 Ow 19:55 >.> 19:55 Look, he's all wet. 19:55 Hmmm.... 19:55 LINDSAY. >.> 19:55 :o 19:55 Noah... 19:55 I think you'd currently get a... 19:55 What? 19:55 Mmmm... 19:55 Noah!!! :'9 19:55 7. 19:55 Noah!!! :'(* 19:55 Okay 19:55 It wasn't that bad. 19:55 Thank you. (Walks back) 19:55 (conf) Ohmigosh. D: 19:56 CONF: Well, that surfing book actually helped me out. About time a book helped me out with surfing. >.> 19:56 conf) *fixes hair* I'm already done with this competition. I don't think you understand that I've been with these freaks for sixty-two episodes. Even when Chris was doing the recap, we had to still watch him quietly or whatever. And then, we had the rest of the day off to talk to each other! 19:56 (conf) Fun, right? *chuckles* Totally not! I'm so sick of these zero's, I'd rather go back and chill with Braceface! *holds up a picture of Beth* And you KNOW you're desperate when you decide to hang out with her. Ugggh, *rips up picture of Beth* ...when will the world learn to use zit-cream? 19:56 Lindsay!! You're up next! 19:56 Me?! 19:56 (I feel like I'm talking to myself. :'() 19:56 You mean me, right? 19:56 Yep! 19:56 :d 19:56 Go, Lindsay! :D 19:56 :o 19:56 Okay 19:56 ^.^ 19:56 *sarcastically* Good luck. Don't break a leg. Or do... 19:57 (conf) It'll match her face. :p 19:57 * Lindsay| gets on the surf board. 19:57 Okay, are we ready? 19:57 :) 19:57 *nods* 19:57 Whenever you feel like it. 19:57 :d 19:57 *starts surfing* 19:58 Ahh! 19:58 Oh this is so weird. 19:58 Oh, by the way! 19:58 Forgot to mention! 19:58 There are sharks!! 19:58 :o 19:58 Sharks? 19:58 Good luck. :d 19:58 O.O 19:58 *gets nervous* 19:58 Sharks? Ugh, please. Way to bring Izzy's relatives into the game. *glares* 19:58 What if they eat me? 19:58 It's fine! 19:58 Oh, please. 19:58 They'll get full-up! 19:58 I'd never roast my uncles. 19:58 :| 19:58 *rides down a wave* 19:59 *shakes head* 19:59 (conf) My brother, Ian, would. :) 19:59 This is fun ^.^ 19:59 :) 19:59 *achoo* 19:59 Lindsay, there's a shark that has nail polish in the water. Go for it! :) 19:59 *falls off* 19:59 *shark jumps up from the water and leaps over Lindsay* 19:59 :o 19:59 :'( 19:59 *chuckles* 19:59 I sneezed :( 19:59 Izzy, outta the water!! 19:59 (laughs) 19:59 Lindsay* 19:59 (GOOF) 19:59 *gets out of the water* 19:59 (Oh XD) 19:59 (>.<) 20:00 Fine 20:00 Izzy* 20:00 What? 20:00 Stop laughing, Noah :-@ 20:00 I'm not REALLY swimming, silly! 20:00 *laughs uncontrollably* 20:00 Wow. 20:00 Heather is chucling too. ;) 20:00 (conf) Sometimes, Chris is just so funny! 20:00 Heather's laughing with me 20:00 Right, Heather 20:00 Lindsay... 20:00 ^.^ 20:00 I'd give you a 6.5, but... 20:00 You're hot. 20:00 :o 20:00 So, 7.5 20:00 O_O' 20:00 Awwww 20:00 :) 20:00 Thankk you 20:00 :| 20:00 I'm hot, too! 20:00 * Lindsay| hugs Chris 20:00 *sweats* 20:00 :D 20:00 ^.^ 20:00 Eeeeeeeee!! 20:01 *** Bigez has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 20:01 *** Watcher001 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:01 *** Chris|Heather changed topic to Contestants (4): Heather, Izzy, Lindsay (7.5), and Noah (7) 20:01 * KG|Izzy hums Rowin' Time while burying herself. 20:01 Izzy! 20:01 Yes? 20:01 Guess who's up next?! 20:01 ^_^ 20:01 (conf) Chris is, like, really old...but he's okay I guess. He says nice things to me :) 20:01 Noah? 20:01 :D 20:01 It's you, idiot. 20:01 Oh! :D 20:02 :o 20:02 * KG|Izzy leaps up and grabs a green and orange surfboard. 20:02 Don't call her an idiot! 20:02 Oh, look, Izzy's up next. I guess that phrase, "Losers Never Prosper" is really going to help in this situation. :D 20:02 Hey Heather? 20:02 Heather, I'm a fifth generation surfer. :-@ 20:02 What? >.> 20:02 * KG|Izzy gets on the surfboard while running into the water. 20:02 How old is Chris? Like, 50? 20:02 Izzy, start surfin'! 20:02 Uhhh, I dunno. 20:02 He looks 50, right? 20:02 Wheeeeeeeeee! 20:03 * KG|Izzy calmly surfs on a wave. 20:03 He looks 80. 20:03 -.- 20:03 :| 20:03 * KG|Izzy notices the wave is about to "curl". 20:03 Oh! I know! 20:03 :D 20:03 Go Izzy!! ^.^ 20:03 I know how old he is 20:03 75 20:03 * KG|Izzy rides in the little hole thingy (catching a barrel). 20:03 :o 20:03 :D 20:03 75? 20:03 Whoooooo! 20:03 mhm 20:03 So... 20:03 the hair fools you 20:03 Ohhh, right. 20:03 Just like my soon-to-be score, Lindsay. 20:03 :d 20:03 * KG|Izzy gets out the other end and waves towards Noah. 20:03 It's the same way with you, Noah. 20:03 Hi, Noah!!!! :D 20:04 You'd think you 20:04 are only 20 20:04 *whines* Can't you just eliminate Izzy?! D: 20:04 but, really, you're 50 20:04 :) 20:04 This is taking way too long! 20:04 Right? 20:04 err... hi @Izzy 20:04 No 20:04 * KG|Izzy calmly surfs back to the shore. 20:04 I am 17, just like you 20:04 :o 20:04 My birthday was yesterday 20:04 Oh my Gosh, Izzy, that was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen! XD 20:04 Really? 20:04 * KG|Izzy trips on a starfish. 20:04 O.o' 20:04 Remember? >.> 20:04 And I've seen Justin before. 20:04 No! 20:04 O.o >______< 20:04 Heather. 20:04 Oh, oh! 20:04 You are SO lucky my license to kill is... 20:04 *checks license* 20:04 CONF: What an awesome belated birthday gift. 20:04 :| 20:04 I've seen Justin too! 20:04 Outdated. 20:04 :-/ 20:04 :| 20:04 Well, then. 20:04 Izzy... 20:05 I liked yours. 20:05 Otherwise, you'd be sleepin' with the sharks. 20:05 :o 20:05 :D 20:05 Natural. 20:05 But, 20:05 Cool 20:05 ^_^ 20:05 :D 20:05 Hmmm 20:05 How about... 20:05 An 8? 20:05 * KG|Izzy cartwheels in the sand. 20:05 Ooooh! 20:05 Okay! 20:05 :D 20:05 Good job, Izzy ^.^ 20:05 ... 20:05 Wow. 20:05 That's so totally unfair, she sucked in that challenge?! 20:05 !* 20:05 :o 20:05 She sucks in EVERY challenge! 20:05 Too bad! 20:05 :@ 20:05 :p 20:05 Heather, she did good 20:05 ^.^ 20:05 How does those two get higher scores than me hen I did a hard surfing feat? 20:05 :| 20:06 Yeah, yeah. Heather, you're up next...our Queen of Mean, her heart has rot! Although she isn't keen, she's extremely HAWT! 20:06 *** Traveler3 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:06 :| 20:06 :o 20:06 *stifles a laugh* Nice try, Voltaire, I'm 16. What are you, like, 40? 20:06 I thought we were out of the chocolate factory! :o 20:06 No 20:06 he's 75 20:06 ^.^ 20:06 Noah said so. 20:06 Watch a master win this game. *hops on surfboard and gets in water* You guys can just pack up your little bags and just wait for me, because I'm -- *shark immediately comes up from water and grabs Heather in its mouth* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 20:06 O.O 20:06 Noah said so.;o 20:06 :| 20:06 *:o 20:06 OH NO!! 20:06 (conf) Thanks, Shark! :) 20:07 No. 20:07 No, bad shark! 20:07 *moments later, shark spits Heather back out onto the shore* Ewww! I'm covered in sweat! Did it eat me?! :'( 20:07 You let her go!! 20:07 :D 20:07 Excuse me and Izzy 20:07 (Izzy and Noah walk away and celebrate) 20:07 (XDDD) 20:07 :D 20:07 :D 20:07 W00T! 20:07 Ugh, why didn't you help me, you big losers?! :@ 20:07 (Izzy and Noah walk back sadly) 20:07 I could've died in there, and we all know that I'm like, 100% more important than YOUR LOUSY LIVES! :@ *shouts* 20:07 :o 20:07 Oh no! 20:07 Oh, I forgot, I can speak shark. 20:07 Poor Heather 20:07 :( 20:07 * KG|Izzy grunts loudluy. 20:07 * Lindsay| hugs Heather. 20:07 It's okay. 20:07 * KG|Izzy grunts loudly again. 20:07 Ummm... 20:07 Are we done? 20:07 * KG|Izzy notices the shark surface again. 20:07 O.O 20:07 Oh, yeah. Of course we are. And this time, Noah doesn't even have to ADMIT that he's a loser. Crazy Girl, you're obviously the next one to go bye-bye! 20:07 I'm here for you, bestie ^.^ 20:08 And Lindsay 20:08 ... 20:08 Uhhh...Heather... 20:08 You......... 20:08 You just use her, Heather 20:08 :) 20:08 I have the highest score, you mathematically-challenged-- (LeShawna moment. :|) 20:08 What's me?! -.-' 20:08 ......................Heather, by the looks of it, I think you're eliminated. 20:08 :o 20:08 Noo!!! 20:08 O.O 20:08 Err 20:08 WHAT?!?!?!?! 20:08 :'( 20:08 Heather 20:08 NO! 20:08 That's not fair!! 20:08 THIS IS A COMPLETE OUTRAGE! 20:08 :-O 20:08 :-@ 20:08 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:08 I'm much better than these losers!! 20:08 :@ 20:08 There's a tail on the side of your air. :| 20:08 Shut up!@ 20:08 * KG|Izzy puts Noah on her shoulders. 20:08 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:08 Chris, you give her a second chance 20:08 You little nerdling! 20:09 Err... 20:09 * KG|Izzy falls. 20:09 Whoops. 20:09 What the heck are you- OW! (falls) 20:09 But... 20:09 I can't believe you let the Three Nitwits stay on this show, and I'm going?! 20:09 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:09 No way! 20:09 :o 20:09 Wait 20:09 I'm not a nitwit 20:09 am I? 20:09 YES, YOU ARE. 20:09 :@ 20:09 :o 20:09 :-O 20:09 O.O 20:09 :'( 20:09 *achoo* 20:09 Lindsay 20:09 Ouch. :( 20:09 You haven't been listening to us 20:09 Ugh! 20:09 :'( 20:09 * KG|Izzy gives Lindsay a tissue. 20:09 This can't be happening! 20:09 All season long 20:09 *runs off* 20:09 There's no way I'm eliminated! 20:09 All THREE seasons. :( 20:09 Well... 20:09 We have been trying to tell you that you are being used by Heather 20:10 Now that you mention it, Heather... 20:10 (She's gone) 20:10 ARGH. >.> 20:10 We ARE bringing someone back to the show. 20:10 O.O 20:10 O.o 20:10 O.O 20:10 And who may that e? 20:10 Zeke? 20:10 Yep, it's Chef, back from his vacation, ready to take Heather away!! :d 20:10 :o 20:10 No! 20:10 I refuse! 20:10 H- oh. 20:10 I want to stay here! 20:10 (you got me there ;)) 20:10 (Same. xDDDD) 20:10 These other losers are like, completely undeserving!! 20:10 With the sharks, Heather? 20:10 Hello. 20:10 *grabs Heather and takes her away* 20:10 No! 20:11 This is an outrage! 20:11 (haha, fooled you guys XD) 20:11 * KG|Izzy waves at Heather. 20:11 I can not BE-LIEVE this! 20:11 Izzy and Noah, you are so going down! 20:11 No, we are not 20:11 Although Lindsay's stupid... 20:11 We are going UP UP UP UP 20:11 Looks like we're not. I'm still standing. 20:11 :| 20:11 She'll... 20:11 Aaargh! 20:11 (Sorry, CFWU moment XD) 20:11 NO! 20:11 :@ 20:11 (XD) 20:11 *is taken awya* 20:11 *Chuckles* 20:11 (he fooled me to and Heather was so close to beaten her TDI place) 20:11 Well, that wraps up our newest episode of Total Drama World! 20:12 We're left with three! 20:12 Bye, Heather! We'll send you a postcard from our next location! 20:12 :) 20:12 Lindsay, the Dumb Blonde! 20:12 We? 20:12 (She gone) 20:12 The sharks will. Ha. :p 20:12 Izzy, the Crazy Kook! 20:12 ;) 20:12 And Noah, the Materialistic Nail-filing Homegirl! 20:12 :| 20:12 *Laughs* 20:12 Find out who gets eliminated next, in... 20:12 Total! 20:12 Drama! 20:12 World! S S S